La niña de mi vida
by chibichibi.sere
Summary: Es un Songfic que trata de lo que pasa a un año de derrotar a Galaxia, lo que a sucedido en la vida de Serena y Seiya. mejor lean, arriesguense, no pierden nada y tal vez logre sacarles una sonrisa o una lagrima quien sabe...


Espero les guste sé que me falta mucho, pero tengo algunos años entrando a leer todas los grandiosos fanfics que escriben y quise poner este en agradecimiento a todos y todas ustedes.

Y la verdad es que me atreví a subirlo por que participe con él en un concurso en facebok y les gusto a algunas personas así que después de mucho pensarlo aquí lo tienen.

Ya saben los personajes son de la gran Naoko y la canción de Alejandro Sanz

·Aclaro que todo es desde la perspectiva de Seiya

**LA NIÑA DE MI VIDA**  
>Song fic<p>

One-shot  
>Protagonistas: Seiya y Serena<br>Canción:" La luz se le apago" (de Alejandro Sanz)  
>Si pueden escucharla al leer el songfic mucho mejor.<p>

Aun no puedo creerlo mañana se cumple un año de que estamos juntos, un año se dice tan fácil y a sido tan rápido pero al mismo tiempo tan perfecto. Aun hoy no puedo creer que cumplí lo que le dije antes de mi ultimo concierto como three lights y lo más importante que ella no opuso resistencia acepto mi secuestro y mi beso, solo con eso nos escapamos a nuestro pequeño paraíso. No a sido fácil siempre escondiéndonos y viajando de un lado a otro pero no puedo decir que me arrepiento fugarme entre sus pequeños brazos a sido conocer la gloria.

Las únicas amigas de mi Serena han sido la fiel Lita y (aunque no lo pueda creer) Haruka que siempre encuentran como avisarnos antes de que las demás Scouts o el obstinado de Darién nos encuentren.

Pero hoy estamos de vuelta en Tokio hace casi un mes que no podemos ponernos en contacto con ellas y eso tiene muy preocupada a mi bombón pues teme que los demás se hayan dado cuenta y les hagan algo. Así que aquí estamos afuera de un hotel ella con su hermoso cabello suelto y muy largo, enfundada en un (a mi parecer pecaminoso) pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca, como siempre mi bombón tan sencilla y tan deslumbrante a la vez. Yo hace mucho corte mi cabello pero ella me regaño así que lo tengo casi igual que cuando nos conocimos y es aquí donde empieza nuestro suplicio.

Era verdad habían descubierto a Lita y Haruka y no les permitían comunicarse las tenían muy vigiladas tarde nos dimos cuenta de eso.  
>En cuanto nos vieron Haruka corrió y me dio las llaves de su moto:<p>

_Haruka_ .- Váyanse, escapen ellas ya vienen y no podemos detenerlas mucho.

_Serena_.- Pero yo quiero saber cómo están…

_Haruka_.- (abrazándola) todo está bien cabeza de bombón y más ahora que veo ese brillo en tus ojos (soltándola) cuídala mucho Seiya que sean felices.

_Seiya_.- (con un apretón de manos) te prometo con mi vida que la seguiré haciendo feliz por siempre.

Es entonces cuando subimos a la moto y nos alejamos.  
>Ya vamos por una pequeña carretera pero aun puedo sentirlas cerca, por que no se detienen, por que no entienden, que daño les hace nuestro amor.<br>Junto con el viento escucho a mi bombón que viene aferrada a mi cintura.

_Serena_.- No corras tanto que tengo miedo.

Yo solo afirmo con la cabeza pero no puedo por que siento su energía cada vez más cerca y es cuando todo pasa.

Solo veo una curva muy cerrada y escucho el rechinar de llantas, después nada.

_Yo no siento nada__  
><em>_pero presiento que a chorros se escapa__  
><em>_la magia de mi alma gastada.__  
><em>_ella en la calle tirada,__  
><em>_algunas sirenas lejanas__  
><em>_que suenan en la noche olvidada_

Entre sombras abro los ojos todo me duele y casi no puedo respirar, de pronto recuerdo todo y busco entre la noche a mi bombón.

_veloz caballo de acero__  
><em>_tu gasolina, mi sangre y su cuerpo__  
><em>_se mezclaron en el suelo,__  
><em>_el gris de la carretera__  
><em>_dibujando su melena_

y lo peor es que la veo justo al otro lado de la carretera se ve como un ángel que a caído en esta oscura noche.

_Y la luz se le apago__  
><em>_y su voz se le apago__  
><em>_se le apago la luz tembló__  
><em>_y no llega la camilla__  
><em>_luche buscando una salida_

me acerco a ella casi arrastrándome mis manos no coordinan y no puedo sentir sus latidos , dios por favor no.

_para ir a escuchar su corazón__  
><em>_con las manos confundidas__  
><em>_no me mantengo en pie, no llego__  
><em>_hasta la niña de mi vida ... ohohoho!_

Poco a poco veo sus ojos abrirse un poco pero veo mucha sangre y no se de donde sale solo se que no para.  
>A lo lejos escucho unos carros que paran pero nada importa solo quiero volver a escuchar su voz.<p>

_No... porque no habla no entiendo__  
><em>_hace un momento me iba diciendo__  
><em>_no corras tanto que tengo miedo_

por fin llego una ambulancia no sé de donde, solo la escucho y siento que alguien me aleja de mi niña se ve tan frágil.

_la ambulancia volaba__  
><em>_entre la vida y la muerte pensaba__  
><em>_que echaba tanto de menos su casa_

no puedo creer todas esas agujas y cables parece que la tienen atada pero por fin escucho su dulce voz .

_amarga risa en la cama__  
><em>_imagina que es una diana__  
><em>_con todas esas agujas clavadas_

_Serena_.- Seiya, ven acércate, no estés así, donde quedo el ídolo de todas las mujeres?(y me da una pequeña sonrisa, yo solo me acerco y tomo fuertemente su mano)¿ a poco estoy tan fea que ya ni una sonrisa me puedes dar?  
>el paramédico solo niega con la cabeza y agacha la mirada.<p>

bromea sobre su suerte  
>le hace sentirse mas fuerte<br>entre la vida y la muerte  
>se piensa tan diferente<p>

_Serena_.- Sabes Seiya este año a sido el mejor de toda mi vida y pase lo que pase no lo cambiaría por nada, y no quiero que tú te arrepientas de nada.

_Seiya_.- Pero…

_Serena_.- Pero nada entiende te amo y eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

_Seiya_.- No digas eso tienes que recuperarte tienes que ayudarme a ver de qué nos vamos a disfrazar esta vez.

Ella solo sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

_Serena_.- Ya es hora de que termine mi hermoso cuento de hadas,(y tomando fuertemente mi mano me pide) termínalo como terminan todos los cuentos, con un beso y recuerda juntos por siempre y para siempre.

Y no puedo evitarlo me acerco y le doy ese beso que tanto anhelamos los dos, su sabor aun en este momento es tan dulce y suave.  
>De pronto la siento soltar mi mano.<p>

_Y la luz se le apago__  
><em>_y su voz se le apago__  
><em>_se le apago la luz tembló_

ya no la siento todo esta borroso veo como el paramédico trata de hacer latir nuevamente su corazón , pero sé que no podrá y solo en medio de esa oscura noche le susurro un _te amo_ y grito un _no me dejes_.

_le cerraron las cortinas__  
><em>_y escucho pasar la vida__  
><em>_y el suave latido en corazón__  
><em>_la indirecta comprendida__  
><em>_una torpe despedida de...__  
><em>_la niña de su vida_.

Se ve tan tranquila con una sonrisa en su rostro y es así como me dejo caer al lado de mi Bombón, al lado de la niña de mi vida.

Se aceptan criticas y Reviews  
>Con todo cariño para los fans de Sailor Moon y claro de Three Lights.<p> 


End file.
